


A Bell Through The Night

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [7]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Dresses, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Scratching, Shopping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Rhiannon goes wedding dress shopping with her bridesmaids and family members, which turns out to be a somewhat tedious experience. After finding a gown, she returns home and Clark surprises her with a bubble bath. Joining Rhiannon in the tub, things soon get steamy.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Bell Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> As with all other installments, the title is from a lyric in the song ‘Rhiannon’ by Fleetwood Mac.

_ Why did I think this was a good idea?  _ Wiggling into the first dress, Rhiannon rolled her eyes at the chatter between the gaggle of women radiating through the door. She should’ve come with just Missy. Or better yet, found a dress she liked online, figured out which store carried her size, and quietly purchased it with no one being the wiser.

But instead Rhiannon was crammed inside a changing room with a saleswoman, who was an unholy level of chipper for nine o’clock in the morning, surrounded by she-didn’t-know how many elaborate gowns, with a dozen ladies waiting outside to pick apart her appearance, some of whom she knew could be just this side of ruthless.

Emerging in the first garment, a satin backless fit and flare with a blinding amount of sequins, Rhiannon stepped onto the pedestal, heads of those gathered tilting this way and that at her reflection like a flock of curious birds.

“Wow, Rhiannon, you look  _ stunning,  _ I love it!” Missy smiled warmly from her seat as she tipped up her glasses. Grinning in response, Rhiannon thanked her. As much as she appreciated Missy’s praise, she had an inkling she would say Rhiannon was beautiful even if she strolled out in a smelly trash bag, so she probably wouldn’t be much help in the discernment process.

“Hmm.” Aunt Gertrude. Limbs wound tight and lips pursed, she didn’t expand on her comment, but her eyes, a rich brown and yet somehow shards of ice, climbed over Rhiannon’s curves with a curling nostril. 

Rhiannon sighed. “Yes, auntie?” She didn’t want to invite her. Didn’t want to subject herself to endless humiliation and scrutiny for however many hours this tedious process would take. But her mother insisted, saying if they left her out she would never hear the end of it, and so, designer shoe wiggling disapprovingly in the air, Gertrude cleared her throat.

“Well, dear, perhaps it’s not my place to say…” Aunt Gertrude held up her hands apologetically and Rhiannon’s fingers closed into a fist.  _ Well, you’re obviously going to anyway, so…  _ “But...that  _ piece  _ leaves very little to the imagination. Don’t you want to go to the altar looking  _ pristine _ , dear? I understand perhaps wearing white might be a bit silly in your case, but—“

Cutting her eyes to Gertrude, Rhiannon held up a palm. “I got it. Thanks.” Turning in the mirror, Rhiannon put her hands to her hips. Frankly, she found the dress a bit flashy. Simply not her taste. “Anyone else?”

“Whatever you want, honey.” Beaming, Rhiannon’s mom leaned forward. “As long as you feel beautiful, that’s what matters.”

Rhiannon nodded. “Thanks, mom. I think I want to try some more.”

Hiking up her skirt, Rhiannon followed the saleswoman, Karen, back into the dressing room. 

“Eesh, that aunt of yours is a piece of work.” Karen muttered under her breath as she unlaced Rhiannon.

Rolling her eyes, Rhiannon nodded. “You’re telling me.”

The second gown, a A-line tulle concoction with a straight neckline and tiny bows dotting the bodice, made Rhiannon feel like a gargantuan cupcake as she hoisted the endless layers before the mirror. 

“Aw, isn’t that  _ sweet?”  _ Aunt Gertrude threw a hand forward and smacked her lips. “You look adorable. Just like a princess! I think that’s the one, if you ask me.”

Glancing at the assembled faces, even Missy raised an eyebrow. Yes, the dress was sweet. But as much as Rhiannon wanted to be lovely on her wedding day, she desired to be sexy as well, knowing how Clark adored her voluptuous form and hoping to show it off, albeit tastefully.

“Yeah...I think...I think I’ll keep on looking…” Shuffling back with Karen, Rhiannon tried another dress. And then another. Empire waists, mermaid gowns, and one tragic monstrosity with poofy, full length sleeves that made Rhiannon look like the Bride of Frankenstein rather than that of a handsome rockstar.

Losing count and patience, Rhiannon’s gratitude for Karen’s resilience and positive perspective increased with each unbuttoning as she returned to the room with an ivory number draped over one arm. “Alright, let’s give this a try.”

Hoping her sweat wasn’t too damaging to the expensive fabrics, Karen finished the last clasp at her neck and gave her shoulder a friendly pat. “There. Why don’t you give that a looksie?”

Rhiannon turned and froze. Intricate lace gown hugging her body, the scalloped straps were delicate and tapered to show a tasteful amount of her ample cleavage. The skirt flared below her hips, train extending far behind in the subtle floral patterns. But what kept Rhiannon silent as she smoothed her hands over the textured surface, what made her throat tight as her fingers ran over the elegant craftsmanship, was that when she first peeked at herself in the mirror, she saw not only herself in a wedding dress, but Clark’s face, beaming at her from the end of the aisle.

Walking out of the changing room, Missy clasped her hands under her chin, nodding, and her mom tilted her head and grinned. “Oh honey, you look so beautiful!”

Rhiannon hopped up to admire herself in the 360 degree mirror, unable to ground the smile blossoming on her face. “I love it.” Doing a slow, careful twirl, Rhiannon clapped her hands together. “This is it! Yes!”

The throng applauded, though Aunt Gertrude reluctantly so, and, relieved to be back in a t-shirt and jeans, Rhiannon purchased her gown with Clark’s credit card.

Clark and Rhiannon’s discussion, well...fight may have been a more accurate term, regarding planning the wedding and its cost, was a hefty one. Rhiannon insisted she wanted a modest celebration, close family and friends, humble and quiet, maybe a potluck dinner where each guest brought a favorite family recipe so they could avoid the cost of catering, and suggested she could get a secondhand dress and simply pay for alterations.

Clark rolled his cobalt eyes so hard they practically stuck in his skull. Insisting firmly on a lavish affair, destination wedding, Hawaii or Mexico, maybe, Clark wanted everyone who’s anyone in attendance. Rhiannon’s favorite band and his on two different stages, celebrity chef, and Clark even suggested the idea of them leaving the ceremony in a damn  _ air balloon  _ for dramatic effect.

After a couple of hours of raised voices, irritated pacing, and arduous tinkering, Clark and Rhiannon compromised on many of the items, and, as far as the dress was concerned, Rhiannon agreed she would go retail, but within a budget, and would allow Clark to foot the bill.

Slogging inside, Rhiannon tossed her keys on the counter and groaned. Clark peered up at her. “Hey babe.” Padding his way across the living room, a strong arm caught Rhiannon’s waist and Clark strolled with her to the kitchen. “How’d it go? You find yourself a dress?”

“Yeah.” Rhiannon nodded with a weary smile. “But I’m beat. That took forever. And my aunt…” Scoffing, Rhiannon opened the refrigerator and Clark tucked her crimson hair behind her ear with a frown.

“Aw, I’m sorry Rhi. Yeah, you said she could be...rough.”

Cracking open a container of pasta salad, Rhiannon narrowed her eyes. “I believe I used the phrase ‘vicious bitch’ but yeah, same difference.”

Clark giggled and planted a kiss to her forehead. “So...you gonna show me a picture or what?”

“Of the dress?” Rhiannon knit her brow as she retrieved a fork from the drawer. “Of course not. Bad luck, silly.” Nudging him with her elbow, she speared a bite and shoved it in her mouth, sighing in relief. “Oh my goodness I’m so hungry. I didn’t eat all day because I wanted to fit in those damn gowns.”

Shaking his head, Clark gave her ass a pat. “Alright. You get yourself something and just relax.” 

Grabbing a couple more chef-prepared dishes from the fridge and a bottle of water, Rhiannon parked herself at the kitchen table and inhaled, not glancing up until her stomach was full and the containers were nearly empty. 

“Feel better?” Large hand resting on her shoulder, Clark kissed Rhiannon’s scarlet hair, breathing in her citrusy scent.

Nodding, Rhiannon packed up the leftovers. “Much.”

“Okay.” Clark took the food from her, replacing it in the fridge before coming back and extending his fingers to Rhiannon. “Come on.”

“What?”

Wide mouth smiling, Clark tipped his chin to the side. “Just come.” 

Hand in hand, Clark led her down the hall to the guest bath and swung open the door to reveal the whirlpool tub, brimming with bubbles, flickering candles dotting the varied ledges and counters, the alluring aroma of lavender wafting in the heated room. 

“Oh Clark,  _ thank you.”  _ Rhiannon exhaled, letting her shoulders drop. “This is exactly what I needed after today.”

Hugging her from behind, Clark’s lips brushed her neck. “I thought you might. Now…” Swaying back and forth a little, Clark gave her a squeeze. “If you want this just for you, that’s cool. You soak in there and I’ll go upstairs, no hard feelings, alright?” Clark kissed her temple. “Or…if that gorgeous ass wants some company….” Mouth moving below her ear, Clark followed tongue, with teeth, with lips. “I’d be happy to jump in and join you.”

“Mmmm...yes please.” Rhiannon grinned. Shucking off their clothes, Clark held out a hand to Rhiannon to assist her as she stepped into the tub. Foot dipping below the hot surface, she let out a low moan. Sinking inside, Rhiannon re-gathered her hair into a bun atop her head as Clark switched on the jets before dipping in and sitting on the opposite ledge, firm arms spread and smiling.

“Oh fuck…” Pulsing stream hitting her lower back, Rhiannon arched with a hum of delight. “This feels wonderful. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” 

Muscles turning to jelly, Rhiannon settled into the soothing essence of the bath, eyes closed and lost in the comforting burble of the whirlpool when suddenly a mass of bubbles smacked her in the face. 

“Hey!”

Opening her eyes, Clark was giggling uproariously, both hands held in front of his mouth and dripping with suds. “Sorry, Rhi.” Clark shook his head and flicked off his fingers. “You just looked so peaceful. Had to ruin it.”

Splashing him in retaliation, droplets fell from Clark’s chin and his sharp jaw dropped open in indignance, wiping his eyes and blinking. “How dare you!”

“That’s what you get.” Rhiannon laughed. 

Combing back his damp salt and pepper hair, a smirk blossomed on Clark’s wide mouth. “Oh yeah?” Prominent dark eyebrow crawling up his forehead, Rhiannon felt a toe nudge her below the water. “Is that all I get?”

“Hmm…” Smiling coyly, Rhiannon narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know. You got something for me underneath all these bubbles?”

Clark glanced down at his lap, folded his lips under and shrugged his massive shoulders. “Dunno.” Peeking at her out of the corner of his deep blue eyes, he gave her a grin that was nothing short of coquettish. “Guess you’ll have to come over here and find out.”

With a chuckle Rhiannon shook her head and glided over to him, Clark’s powerful grasp lassoing her buoyant form in halfway. Parting her legs, Rhiannon straddled him and Clark’s erection grazed the inside of her thigh as his big hands crawled greedily over her round ass. 

Winding her fingers into his silver-etched hair, Rhiannon rolled her hips against him and a deep chuckle of satisfaction rumbled up from Clark’s chest. “Mmm...fuck, Rhi…” Hand flowing over her skin and up to caress her breast, dew gathered in the dark hair of Clark’s forearm. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.”

“You too, Clark.” Rhiannon rubbed his prominent cheekbone. “You make me so hot.”

Clamping down on her hip, Clark dragged Rhiannon down, thrusting against her at the same time, his substantial cock working its way between the folds of her pussy. “Mmm…” Swooping in, Clark’s pink lips swiped over the wet flesh of her neck, nibbling as he went, sucking at a spot on her collarbone for a moment as he rotated against her and Rhiannon bore down, softly gasping, before Clark parted. “Hey…” Face thoughtful, Clark threaded back Rhiannon’s auburn hair. “You think it’ll still be this good? After we’re married? Us fuckin’ I mean?”

There was an ounce of genuine concern behind his oceanic gaze and Rhiannon smiled, taking his chiseled face in both hands. “Better.” Linking their lips, Rhiannon ground into Clark intensely and he drove forward until she was slippery above him, panting and needy.

“You wanna ride me, Rhi? Hmm?” Clark reached up and snatched at her bun, arching Rhiannon’s head to the side and snapping at her, shark-like as his rounded teeth sank into her neck. “You gonna ride this cock?”

Gasping, Rhiannon’s nails scraped Clark’s broad shoulders and she tried to nod, but found herself restricted. “Fuck! Yes, Clark! I love riding your big cock!”

“Mmm… yeah, baby.” Clark growled, snagging a handful of her ass underwater. “Climb on.”

Rhiannon aligned herself, spreading her lips with one hand and bracing the other behind Clark’s wide back to pull his thick erection inside. 

“Mmm…” Closing his eyes, Clark’s head fell back with a groan and he attempted to spank her, but the resistance of the water resulted in a gentle pat. “Fuck, you feel so good, Rhi…” Swiveling his pelvis, Clark bit his lip and his hand slithered between her legs, thumb going to her clit. Sapphire eyes flashing open, Clark raised a challenging eyebrow. “You gonna fuck me hard, baby? Hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rhiannon pouted her lips a little, nodding. “So damn hard, Clark.” Starting to bounce, Rhiannon purposefully clenched herself around Clark, reveling in the sound of delight issuing from his parted lips. “I love fucking myself on your huge cock.”

Clark angled his upper back against the rim of the tub, feet doing their best to find purchase on the slightly textured floor as his hips rose to slam into her. “ _ Yeah, Rhi…”  _ Grunting moans rattling from his chest, Clark gritted his teeth, muscle in his jaw flickering as he pounded into Rhiannon. “ _ Take my cock! Take it!”  _ The water began to thrash around them, a particularly excitable wave extinguishing one of the candles with a hiss, and the distant cleaning-focused part of Rhiannon’s brain twinged guiltily for Martin as she heard the wet slop of overflow crashing to the bathroom floor again and again, certainly spreading soapy residue to all corners of the immaculate white bathroom.

“ _ Clark! Fuck! Yes! _ ” Looping her arms around his expansive shoulders and clutching tight, Rhiannon and Clark worked together to combat the lessened gravity, Clark’s firmly hooking about her waist as he continued to race over her clit, bodies fused together and aching for friction as she pistoned her knees against the tub’s ledge.

Screams echoing oddly off the tile, Rhiannon fluttered around Clark’s barreling cock. “ _ Fuck! Clark, I love you! Yes! You’re gonna make me cum so hard!”  _ Slinking her arms underneath his, Rhiannon curled over Clark’s shoulders, pulsing rapidly and crying out his name.

“ _ Yes, Rhi! Fuck! Cum for me, baby!” _ Clark spoke into the skin of her neck, shoving his hips forward and fiddling her clit vigorously.  _ “I love when you cum on my cock!” _

Stilling above him in trembling silence, Rhiannon’s nails carved into his back as her knees wiggled below the water and Clark hissed in approval. “ _ Mmmm...fuck yeah...” _

“ _ Clark!”  _ Rhiannon shrieked when her voice returned, eyes rolling and collapsing forward, body seizing as Clark continued gently undulating below her. 

Head down and panting, steam blew back into Rhiannon’s face as she returned to some semblance of composure, straightening up and giving Clark a shaky kiss. Clark nuzzled her, drawing his nose down her cheek, voice soft and lips trailing. “You want me to keep fucking you, Rhi? Hmm? If you’re too tired that’s okay, baby.” Rubbing her back, Clark gave Rhiannon a tender squeeze, kissing down to her shoulders.

“Yeah.” Playing with the tendrils at the base of his neck, Rhiannon nodded. ”Fuck me. I want you to cum inside me, Clark.”

Combing back the red strands stuck to her forehead, whether with sweat or water at this point it was unclear, Clark gave her a thoughtful, earnest look, nodding. “Okay, Rhi.” 

Holding her waist, Clark floated them to the opposite side of the tub, gripping with one hand. The other arm crossed behind her back, and, with a foot wedged in the tub’s edge, Clark began plowing into Rhiannon with a velocity that sent a tsunami sloshing onto the bathmat, three candles blinking out as sprinkles consumed them, their fire replaced behind Clark’s stormy blue eyes.

“ _ Rhi! Yeah! I love you! Fuck! Yeah!”  _ Rounded teeth a snarl and nose flared, Clark hammered into Rhiannon and she clung to his love handles, ankles hooked behind his knees. Forehead glued to hers, Clark whimpered as though he were trying to tell Rhiannon a secret but couldn’t quite get the words out, soft noises trickling from his pink lips, eyes closed and hands grasping as his movements grew uncoordinated.

“ _ Rhiannon! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Clark flexed, his left eye twitching and sculpted jaw hanging, before, with a high, tinkling whine, he shuddered, hips jerking and fingers clutching as his warm cum bloomed inside of Rhiannon and he went limp, floating peaceably as he fought for air.

Claiming Rhiannon’s mouth, Clark’s tongue sloppily twirled with hers in sated lassitude before giving her a final peck and drifting to rest beside her on the ledge.

“Whew…” Leaning his head back, Clark puffed out his cheeks. “That was great. Thanks, babe.”

“Yeah, it was.” Shifting to face him, Rhiannon laced her fingers through Clark’s silver-touched hair. “I don’t think we’ll have any problems keeping things hot once we’re married.”

Clark flashed a broad smile, bending forward to give Rhiannon a kiss. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
